


RWBY/Zero

by Sha_Yurigami



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Images, Story Arc, cross-posted on pixiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_Yurigami/pseuds/Sha_Yurigami
Summary: "Team RWBY is sent into the Kaleidoscope three months before the events of the Forth Holy Grail War to complete two missions given to them by their examiner."Story first written and published 2016 on Tumblr then moved to Pixiv primarily.Please enjoy this fanmanga to the fullest.





	RWBY/Zero




End file.
